


A secret that is not so secret

by Chanbaek1725



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Or not? hehe, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanbaek1725/pseuds/Chanbaek1725
Summary: Sehun and Jongin thought that no one knows about them, until one day, Sehun’s mother said “You know, I met Jongin’s mother earlier we talked about how terrible you guys are at hiding your relationship”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	A secret that is not so secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoyed this little sekai fic I wrote🥰

Jongin and Sehun have been dating for five years already but it was kept a secret on agreement from both sides.

Or so they thought..

J- Are we meeting up tonight?

S- Of course we are. I already told my parents that I’m sleeping at my BEST FRIEND’s house!

J- Good. My parents are out of town this weekend! Yay!

S- Really? I didn’t hear from my mom who literally calls your mom every hour of the day. 

S- Didn’t they even met today?

J- Oh! That’s why mom went out? I thought she was having a walk in the neighborhood.

S- Jeez, pay attention to your mother, Nini, we need them to approve of our relationship.

Their mothers were best friends since little and they were raised together in the same way. Growing up, both of them harbored feelings for one another and when one of them took a step forward, it all came falling down like matching puzzle pieces.

They have been dating since their last year of high school and now they are already in their fourth year of engineering college. And just like that they’ve been meeting at each other’s house in “sleepover” dates since both of them deemed that seeing one another at school and on study dates were not enough.

That evening, Sehun was eating dinner with his mother. His father was going to be late today so it was just the two of them.

“Mom! You know that I’m sleeping at Nini’s right?” Sehun said when his bowl was empty of rice.

“Yeah” His mother replied mindlessly.

“Great! I’ll go and prepare some things I need to take” Sehun swiftly stood up from his chair, trying leave as quickly as possible.

“One more thing, son. Just so you know, I met Jongin’s mother earlier..”

“Yea..?”

“And we were talking about how terrible you guys are at hiding your relationship. Gods!”

“Mom! You guys know?! Since when?! How?!”

“Maybe around four years and almost everyone in both our families know”

“Did Baek hyung tell you? I can’t believe him. He’s not longer my cousin”

“Stop overreacting! Like I said, you two are just terrible at hiding it. Now, go along and meet your boyfriend, nobody’s stopping you”

Sehun turned to leave, mouth still opened in surprise.

“And I suppose that you guys use protection!”

“Mom!”

Sehun blushed and really left this time.

S- Hey, Nini!

S- WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!!

J- What?! Did something happened at home? Can you not come anymore? :( 

S- No, I can come. Let’s talk about it when I arrive.

“Your Mom… knows?!” Jongin asked, his eyes so wide that they could pop out.

“Yeah. Apparently, almost our entire family knows” Sehun laughed a bit despite getting caught.

“How come we haven’t received any teasings during family dinners yet” Jongin laughed along and reached out to hold his boyfriend’s hands.

“Well, at least now that we’re caught, we don’t have to pretend anymore” Jongin said, opening his arms to cuddle with Sehun.

“Hunnie?”

“Yes, Nini?”

“Did your mom say other things than that”

Sehun smirked and turned around to face Jongin “Well, she did tell me to use protection”

“Oh yeah, she did? Then we should follow her instructions, don’t you think?”

Their lips crashed against each other and it didn’t take long for things to escalate.

“I can’t believe that you went that rough on me last night. Now my back hurts” Sehun complained, touching his back.

“I’m not too sorry. I also know that you enjoyed it, babe” Jongin wriggled his eyebrows mischievously.

Sehun opened his mouth to complain more but a knock on the door interrupted him.

“Nini! I thought no one was home?”

“That’s what I knew as well?”

Jongin opened the door “Mom?! I thought you and dad were out this weekend?”

“Yes, we were supposed to be but I heard from my son in law’s mother that you two have finally revealed your relationship so we invited the entire family to celebrate”

Jongin and Sehun gaped at her words. 

Son in law? Celebration? With the entire family? On breakfast?!

Their family was really something. The two lovers could only look at each other in disbelief, thinking about the embarrassment they’ll probably face.

Sehun wanted to just jump out of the window and Jongin wanted to hit his head to the nearest wall.

“Well, we’ll have to face them sooner or later” Jongin said and rubbed his forehead after closing the door.

“Let’s get showered and changed”

“I don’t have any spare clothes”

“I can borrow you mine but I’m pretty sure Baek hyung is going to tease us to death”

“You think Chan hyung would let us live as well?!”

“We did tease them a lot when they revealed their relationship”

“So it’s our turn I guess” Jongin sighed.

As they predicted, their aunts and mothers started asking about the wedding and even about kids while pointing out everything they did and if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, they talked back on the times where they were so obvious.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol filled in what happened at school and wouldn’t stop teasing about Sehun wearing Jongin’s clothes and even mentioned what they kinda did last night.

It could be marked as one of the most embarrassing days for the couple. But it was all worth it. In fact, they felt more free, not having to hide anymore.

“Remember the day we were caught?” Sehun asked.

“Like I could forget! I can’t believe it’s been four years”

“I know right! The embarrassment still lives”

“I also can’t believe we’re finally getting married in like less than an hour, Hunnie” Jongin chuckled.

“We’ll do well, right, Nini?”

“Yes, we will” Jongin caressed Sehun’s face and leaned in for the last kiss as boyfriends. They kissed passionately, lips moving in rhythm.

“I love you”

“I love you, too”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end, thank you for giving time to read this. Another big thanks to the mods for an amazing round! Kudos and comments are appreciated❤️


End file.
